


宵夜

by JasSL



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 里苏普罗 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasSL/pseuds/JasSL





	宵夜

黑暗的房间里，只有一台电脑发出微弱的光。

电脑发出的光线照亮了里苏特的半张脸，他的另一半脸仍旧隐没在黑暗里。

打完最后一个字，里苏特捏捏鼻梁，终于放松地倚靠在椅背上。

重新回到组织后，尽管暗杀组的薪酬比起之前丰厚了不少，但相应的，他们每个队员的工作量增加了很多。他们现在每个人都很忙，一天都不一定能见上其他队员一面。尤其是他这个队长----在队员们完成了任务之后，还要写任务总结。

他微不可闻地叹了口气，将写好的任务总结发给乔鲁诺后，撇了一眼电脑右下角的时间。

凌晨2:02

普罗修特应该已经睡了吧…里苏特有点失落地想，看来今天又没有机会和普罗修特待会儿了。

但就在里苏特穿着浴衣从浴室走出来打算睡觉的时候，他的手机传来收到信息的提示音。他解锁手机一看，是普罗修特发来的信息。信息很短，却足以让里苏特的心神一震。

“过来。”

当里苏特轻手轻脚打开普罗修特房门的时候，普罗修特正在自己房间里的小吧台那里忙活着，并没有注意到他进来。年轻的教父很大方，给了暗杀组一栋坐落于那不勒斯湾的大别墅。别墅里房间多，空间也大，设施一应俱全，比他们原来住的地方不知好了多少倍。

里苏特静悄悄地走到他身后，搂住他劲瘦的腰。“在做什么？还不睡觉？”他轻声问道。

普罗修特丝毫没有被吓到，他已经十分习惯男人的神出鬼没。他顺势半倚在他身上，懒洋洋地回道：“睡不着，所以叫男朋友出来吃宵夜。怎么？不乐意？”说完他还瞪了里苏特一眼。

里苏特愣了一瞬，心里涌出一股暖流，然后再一次抱紧了臂弯里的男人。

“遵命，我的爱人。”


End file.
